


What if...I asked you to move in?

by IsTheMedia



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Desperate Sex, It's been six weeks alright?, M/M, Post Game, attempted car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: It's been six weeks since the "Rock Revolution".Six AGONIZING weeks of needing to re-adjust and refocus what Vinyl City needed.Six weeks of no free time-no time to relax-just work.It felt like a miracle when Tatiana assured the NSR artists that could finally have a weekend off, nobody wanted to waste a minute.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	What if...I asked you to move in?

The fall out of the “Rock Revolution” hit harder when the initial rush finally faded. So much had to be done. Normalities changed overnight. Each district had to evolve and adjust. The almost suffocating feel of the leading NSR artists needed to be toned back. Just enough to let any indie artist know they were welcomed to perform as well. 

It was quiet at first. So quiet and uneasy. All the tension was starting to fester once again…

Until, one night in Akusuka, one person started a simple mock duet, along with Sayu’s newest video playing behind them. A bit awkward and nobody really noticed at first. But then, slowly they drew a crowd. 

People joining in, both on Sayu’s part and on the other. 

It was simple but it was the start of what was to come. 

People making lyrics with DJ Subatomic Supernova’s new mixes as people waited to gain entry into Club Planetarium. Eventually dissolving into the club being filled with lyrics, bouncing off the club’s walls. Just pumping up the crown even more. 

A back and forth “pop battle” on two street corners of the Metro District. Improvising lyrics to one of 1010’s newest songs. Like people were trying to stake a claim on what verse was theirs-and who made it better. 

Indie and newly formed bands playing without a worry or care at Vinyl City’s center. Right in front of the Grand Qwasa...

Vinyl City was indeed fulfilling its identity as being a musically filled city. 

However, this meant the time for the NSR artists to meet and discuss those changes and how it was affecting their districts were pushed back. Tatiana didn’t want to make assumptions. She wanted to see what patterns arose. What else they could do to help. What more they could change to ensure that indie artists were indeed welcomed, and that notion would not change anytime soon. 

She wanted to see what her artists were willing to do without needing to be told. 

But...all that work took a toll on the artists’ personal lives. It wasn’t as if this new goal wasn’t worth the effort. It was. Vinyl City has yet to suffer a black out since this movement. The energy output was spectacular! Almost always at around 90%. However, the near endless changing and altering was taking its toll.

Eve had an itch to create-and not just music. She wanted to design. To paint! To sculpt! She wanted to just...chat with Zuke and Mayday over coffee...to take inspiration from how they managed to share that suit they found. To hopefully have them help her in creating something new.

Rebuild that hanging sculpture of painted bottles. Maybe...add to it? She wondered what colors Mayday and Zuke would pick if she asked them. 

Yinu wanted to just spend time with her mother. And the feeling was mutual. Jilpa wanted to teach Yinu how to tend to a garden. To fix that connection they lost…

Yinu have been looking through the many books of plants and herbs that were strewn about their little home. How the pianist wanted to grow some pretty plants and flowers to give to the people who attended the venue as a thank you. 

Neon J was close to being a complete wreck. Trying to do everything in his power, and then some, to make sure Metro District was at its peak. Making sure his boys were back at their peak performance-especially since his factory had yet to be approved for reconstruction. He was so on his toes to make sure they were safe. 

And making sure they were out of harm from any and all swarms of their fans. Seems that there was still an impressive amount of fans who didn’t mind what was under their facial plates. 

While it was good to know that his boys were still adored, it just meant that his wariness of ever losing sight of them wouldn’t wane. Especially since many just wanted to run by the lyrics they’ve come up with…

Some he rather NOT have his boys hear. 

So focused on his boys that he didn’t even have time to himself.

Sayu’s crew pushed back all their free time they would have to just do what kids their age would do, in an effort to make indie artists feel more at peace. Video games and movies were stacked up, and left untouched. Heck their little snack pantry was mostly bare, none of them taking the time to go and restock. 

It was all because inspiration hit them. All from that mock duet with Sayu. What if they made an idol, people could ACTUALLY duet with? The idea of being able to duet with one seemed like a fun idea-and they knew it drew a crowd. 

A way to have indie along with up-and-coming performers feel welcomed. They tried a prototype, altering one of the Sayu holograms to project the new idol. Encouraging passersby to join in with them in a song. 

When the first week showed nobody taking interest, Remi was ready to start suggesting something else…why did it work with Sayu, but not this one? 

But then, a boy joined in with the new idol. Seemingly enjoying interacting with the hologram, as they traded verses back and forth. When Dodo finally was able to think of some new dance steps for her to use, they saw the interactions double. 

She was still far from done...but Usa was definitely going to be popular for bringing up-and-comers to the Akusuka District. 

As for DJ Subatomic Supernova? Well, Club Planetarium was only being opened only a few times per week. It still drew a massive crowd, and hearing so much chatter was making his head spin, almost literally. Though he did have to admit, some of the lyrics attendees came up with weren’t half bad. 

In addition to making sure he still provided energy to the Qwasa, he was also given a task from Tatiana personally. Create plans to build a new satellite for NSR. She also requested that he attempt to come up with ideas for more minor ones to help record, analyze, and direct power to the Qwasa. 

There were nights that blended into days, and back into nights for them. Unable to keep track as to when he last slept, or had the club open. He couldn’t even recall when he had taken just a moment to just let himself breath and gaze up at the stars. 

And all this…

Was six weeks ago. 

Six AGONIZING weeks.

However, it was worth it. So very much worth it and Tatiana gave them all the clear that Vinyl City could actually let them all have a night off-no not just a night, a whole weekend. An entire weekend to recollect. A weekend to do something more than just working on their music. 

Yinu was pulling at her mom’s arm as she tried to run out of the office as fast as her little legs could carry her. She wanted to waste no time in starting that garden she so desperately wanted to plant. 

Sayu’s crew was quickly trailing behind. Rapid chatter of games and movies to binge. What snacks to buy. A chance for them to be kids just for a weekend. 

Eve was already in a deep conversation with the two rockers over her phone. Urging them to visit her in Dream Fever-though it seemed like they were insisting she came to their underground base instead. It seemed whatever the offer was with Ellie, was enough for Eve to concede and told them she would be there that evening. 

That left Neon J and DJ Subatomic Supernova to leave last. There was a tension between the two. Like the feeling of a storm just about to start brewing. 

“I have a limo waiting,” J said simply. His tone was strained, something more hidden behind the statement. Nova nodded, not even questioning the offer. 

\--

Too long. It's been far too long. Just being able to sit next to the other felt, refreshing to J. Sensing the coolness that seemed to always encompass the DJ. How they always seemed to be able to suck in the heat from around them. How it came in so handy on...some nights he recalled. It felt like ages ago, when in reality it was possibly only a few months. 

Despite that trait from the DJ, J could hear his fans kicking in. The whirl of them filling up the silence of the car ride. 

“Your systems make it so you have a terrible poker face,” Nova's voice broke through the white noise. 

“So you shouldn't be surprised if I--” J began as he shifted closer to the DJ. In anticipation Nova moved so that his back was now against the door. The position being an open invitation for J...and one the veteran wasn't going to pass up. 

Crawling over to the DJ, J situated himself between those long, human-like legs. He trails his finger up along Nova's sides. The gasp he draws out has J let out an appreciative moan of his own. One of those large hands reach up, and gently thumbs at a corner of J's monitor. There was a moment of several rapid pings, and a synthesized gasp--it really was too long if just a simple touch could work him up like this. 

He smoothes a hand down the front of Nova's hoodie. J couldn't remember when was the last time he was wrapped up in that large piece of clothing. There was a sound he pulled from Nova, and even though he wanted to hear it again, there was another part of him that just wanted to keep going. 

J placed a hand on one of the DJ's legs, and urged it up, to hook over his hip joint. The fact Nova followed through without a remark was more than enough proof to J that Nova was feeling as desperate as he was. 

How far could they get before reaching Barraca Mansion? J didn't want it to end too early- _no no_ -that wouldn't be any fun. He wanted to savor every moment he had with the DJ. 

“J?”

Neon J watched as the swirling, star filled helmet shifted from cool blues and purples, to warmer pinks. Nova really was so easy to get worked up. Taking a hold of propped up thigh, and resting his other hand against the DJ's lower abdomen, he rolled his hips. The plating between his legs, so sensitive to the friction, J couldn't hold back the sound that forced itself out of his voice box. It was almost lost under the loud gasping moan that left Nova. 

“Look at you,” J murmured breathlessly. His fans kicking up a notch. They haven't even DONE anything yet! Another roll of his hips, and J tossed his head back and--

_THUNK_

“Fuck!” J’s voice peaked slightly as his monitor hit the ceiling of the limo. It didn’t seem the driver even noticed the sound.

“Maybe,” Nova began, sounding slightly winded. “We should...wait...until we get to the mansion?” 

The glitchy sound that left the veteran, almost had Nova laugh. He pulled J down to hopefully a slightly more comfortable position...well as comfortable as they could be crammed in the back of the limo. Reaching up to rub at the barely there dent on J’s monitor from where he hit the roof of the limo. 

Nova knew that J didn’t feel pain in his cybernetics augmentations, but still he was certain the gesture was appreciated. Nova hummed softly as J pressed his monitor close to the crook of his neck brace and shoulder...only to jump and choke back a groan as he felt a sharp tingling sting of electricity at the base of the metal brace of their neck. 

“If I remember...you're so sensitive here.”

Dammit he could HEAR the damn oily smile in J's voice. “J, don't you da--hnn!” His warning was cut off by gasp as another zing of electricity coursed through the base of that metal brace. 

“It's cute.”

“J...I mean it,” Their voice was wavering. That brace was always so sensitive to touch, even just the rubbing of his clothes would have his skin break out in goosebumps. And of course, J being that of a tactical mind knew it was the most opportune spot to focus on. The attention given to it caused his arousal to grow. He tried to push J away, but every jolt made it feel as if his arms turned to jelly. 

A warm and hearty chuckle bubbled out from J. “Hope you can hide _this,_ from the boys when we get there,” J teased as he rubbed his thigh against the growing bulge tenting the front of the DJ's shorts. He did love it when he could knock the DJ down a few pegs. Always so rewarding to hear that boastful voice of theirs, to waver and whimper under his ministrations. 

J jolted as a rush of sound was forced out of him. Two large fingers running along the seam that connected the front and back of his crotch plates. He pushed himself up, his sonar now a brilliant pink hue. “What are you doing!?” He was so focused on teasing Nova, he didn’t realize the DJ planned a retaliation of his own. 

“Me?”

“Don't pull th- _ah_ -at,” J shuddered as he felt the fingernail beneath those glove scrapes against the seam. “ _Novaaaa_ ~”

“You were quite content at showing no mercy to my brace earlier,” the DJ teased as he dragged his fingers up, down, and all along the seam. They could feel the metal of J's body heating up beneath his hands, through the material of his gloves. Enough to burn a normal human.

J's hips rolled against the touch. His systems were popping up with warnings- _system temperatures rising-initiating fluid cool down-_ obscuring his sight. He tried to ignore them, to shut them down, but couldn't focus. 

“Now now J, just let it out,” Nova said softly.

“Nova…” J's hips bucked back. “Y-you know damn well, I-uhn-I flip that out, it's hard to close back up.”

“If I will suffer embarrassment walking into Barraca Mansion like this--”

“Fine fine!” J huffed. “Nova, Nova please...I was tea-AHH- _TEASING_ ~!” His fans whined as they kicked to an even higher speed as Nova's fingers rubbed against a particular joint. “There's a service entrance we'll use!”

Nova pulled his hand away, satisfied with the solution. 

“You’re a brat,” J huffed, and yelped as the limo lurched to a stop. 

\--

The service entrance wasn’t ideal. Winding halls-more so than the “normal” halls of the mansion. Needing to duck around corners to make sure none of the mansion’s help saw Nova in such an _ahem_ position. 

“I shouldn’t have stopped,” Nova grumbled. 

“Oh stop whining,” J snapped. “You’re covered, _I_ wouldn’t have been. Now come on.” 

The DJ sighed but followed. Part of him felt embarrassed. They were both in their 40’s and yet they were sneaking around like teenagers, trying to not get caught by their parents. The humiliation was only quelled by the lust still stirring within him. 

Soon they were heading down a familiar hall. Nova was even able to recognize it. The need within him was slowly rising, and only to continue to do so when they were roughly pulled in. The door slamming shut. The sound of it certainly echoing down the corridor.

The need building was more and more, and before Nova could collect himself, he was laid out on J’s bed. 

“I'm topping,” J said as his hands held onto Nova's shoulders, letting the weight of his cyborg body hold the DJ in place. 

“You didn't seem like you were against the _other_ way around on the ride over,” Nova said as he tried to arch out of J's hold. It was no use. Despite being able to manipulate the size of his body-he just couldn't get J to budge when the cyborg was fighting back. It wasn't as if J was impossibly heavy, Nova has been able to carry the vetran quiet easily...however it was times like this, J knew exactly where to put his weight on his opponent to hinder their chances of fighting back. 

“You were playing dirty Nova.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” 

“Because that’s what it was!” J argued as he tugged at the DJ’s hoodie. 

“Fine...you’re doing the work though,” Nova huffed as he grabbed at the base of the turtleneck J wore. His knuckles, gently brush against the section right above where J’s hips would have been. It sent a small shiver down J’s form and had him loosen his grip on Nova’s hoodie.

The way J shuddered...something felt off. Their banter tapering into silence.

There were times, Nova recalled, when J didn't want to remove that red turtleneck. Times where he hated seeing the scarred and marred skin of his still organic torso. “J?” There was no reply. J’s monitor was resting against their shoulder, a zap of electricity to their neck brace, had Nova jump and hold back a moan. 

“J...J wait,” Nova urged. There was a sound pulled from J as he leaned back. The sonar was now back to that soft pink color. “Are you alright?”

“Nova, I'm trying my best to NOT ravage you right here, right now. What does that tell you?”

“It's just,” Nova trailed off as his hands tugged at the turtleneck again. “You shuddered…”

“Oh _Nova~_ ,” J said softly, that little dot in the center of the screen forming into a heart as he leaned in. The small clink of the monitor meeting the glass of Nova's helmet felt like all the rush and tension drained from them. If only for a moment. “I'm fine...you just kinda tickled me is all.” 

Nova hummed as a shooting star flashed across his helmet. “Hmm you sure you want to let me know you're ticklish?” 

“Like I'd let my guard down long enough for you to try!” J teased as they shared another small kiss. “So...are we good now?”

“I am…” Nova nodded as he tugged at J's turtleneck again. 

Hands made quick work, divesting one another. A mechanical whirl broke through their heavy breathing.The paneling between J’s legs folded, rotated, and shifted. Nova did ask if J, added _that_ particular feature to himself after being made into the cyborg that he is today. J refused to give an actual answer until they were in a position similar to this. 

At first glance, one would say the attachment was rather unremarkable. However...it could extend. Nova remembers how he literally jumped away when it first did. Didn't help that it was tactile too. 

Nova should be worried that J has mentioned he had... _other_ attachments. But then again, he was curious-perhaps another time, one where they WEREN’T apart for a month and a half. 

He wanted to tease J, noticing how a glob lubricant was already dribbling down. An embarrassing bit J shared was how he had to readjust the seams for those lower plates. How, when he was first tinkering with the flow...it would leak. 

Embarrassing, but also somewhat fascinating. 

A cold slick pressure broke his thoughts. Their back arching slightly, just enough so that his back no longer had contact with the mattress underneath. J began to rub his fingertips against the puckered ring, hesitantly. Nova almost wanted to ask if he had forgotten how to do this particular act.

“I've missed this,” J's voice was quiet and unaltered. Alluring, and if it didn't drive Nova crazy. Unable to stop his hips rocking for more of this stimulation. 

Though he must agree, and not being dramatic, but not being able to see the other...hear the other, just be in the other's company. It truly was agonizing. “Are you, ahn...going to move on?”

“Hmmm…” J hummed as he rested his monitor on his free hand. “Lemme enjoy this for a bit.”

“You're such an asshole,” Nova huffed. 

“Is that a ‘stop’, I hear?”

“Don’t you even think about it.”

J chuckled as he went back to the task at hand. Slowly working Nova open, getting the DJ used to the feeling. His free hand reaching down to curl around Nova’s own “equipment”. It always sorta fascinated J, how humanoid Nova looked in some aspects, but completely alien in others. His hand curling around what was technically Nova's cock, he took note on how it felt more gel-like. The skin smooth like a latex material albeit slightly sticky, a texture J wasn't expecting at first. 

However, the length was exactly as he expected. Despite Nova being shorter than him, the fact that the DJ could manipulate his size showed, ah- _there_ especially. Long, and with a slight curve to the left, segmented from root to tip with defined ridges. And J did mean define ridges, he could remember the distinct feeling of them . 

Nearly jet black in color-or so he originally thought. Slowly he worked his hand over it, sliding it up and down; watching as the color would shift to that of deep rich blues and violets. 

He did wish he had a mouth sometimes. Wanting to feel that oddly smooth, segmented texture on his tongue. J snapped out of his thoughts when he drew a deep guttural moan for Nova. Unaware that he was rolling his hips against the mattress as his mind wandered. 

Nova felt himself unraveling like a spool of thread. Chancing a glance between their legs he couldn’t stop the deep chest groan as he caught sight of J grinding against the mattress. He could feel his ego gaining a boost. The idea of J getting so worked up just by him voicing his obvious pleasure. Enough to drive away that commanding persona, in favor of one of a desperate man...desperate to be with his partner. 

Neither of them would last at this rate. 

_Never again_ -was Nova’s current thoughts. Never being apart this long again. 

Nova yelped before it dissolved into a moan as he felt a sharp, slightly burning sensation on his thigh. The laugh J let out was breathy and slightly distorted. His modulator warping it to a more musical tone. 

“R-really J?” 

“Don’t complain,” J teased. “You _love it~!_ ”

Before Nova could retort, J twisted his fingers just so, and planted another electric kiss to his thigh. Nova wanted to bite back and swallow the louder sounds that wanted to break out, but he couldn’t this time. It was low and loud, their voice nearly blanketing the entire room. Pulling a sound from J in the process. 

“ _Think we’re good~_?” J’s modulator was seeping more and more into his speech. A sign Nova has come to learn that he was indeed getting close to his breaking point. 

“I-I’ve been good for a while,” Nova panted. 

“Don’t be _such a brat~,_ ” J scolded as he finally moved from his place between Nova’s legs. 

The DJ took this time to calm himself down. Collect their thoughts and try to slow their breathing. It would be over far too early if they didn’t. He jumped when he felt those metal hands rest on his thighs. Thumbs rubbing over the matching small burn marks left behind from J’s teasing kisses. “ _Ready?_ ”

“J...you ask that one more time--”

“ _Ex~cuse me!_ I’m trying to be attentive here.”

“J...by the millions and billions of stars, will you just _start_?” Nova snapped. 

J let out a chuckle, pretty sure he teased Nova enough. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. He gently patted the DJ’s thighs, silently telling the other he was about to start. 

J’s screen glitched out as he pressed in. It was as if all the air was punched from him-a feeling that he had yet to forget the sensation of. H-he wasn’t--it was too much! It was warm, slick, tight. Did he crank the sensitivity too high? Or...fuck...was he REALLY this needy? 

“J,” Nova breathed as he arched his hips and wrapped his legs around him. “C-come closer.” 

“Ah-wha?” J yelped as he was tugged closer, slipping in deeper and pulled another loud moan from the DJ. “A-ahhh... _f-fuck~_!” Small whines continued to break out from his voice box as J tried to collect himself. He tried to follow Nova’s plea, shifting his hips just so, and the loud moan that left the DJ had his radar ping rapidly, a sign of concern. 

Nova whined as one of his arms wrapped J’s body as their body shook. “T-there...again, J,” Nova begged as J leaned down. A shock of an electric zing passed through them. “It felt so good...you’re doing so good. Please...please more.” 

There was a shudder that went down J’s spine strut and he felt heat coil in his gut. Dammit, Nova knew he was weak for those praises. He nodded and tried to repeat the action, Nova rolling his hips along, letting out a loud moan. 

J couldn’t stop the undignified sound that left him as he was pulled closer, trapped within those arms that could stretch and cover his entire body...a shudder wracked through the cyborg’s body at the thought. Shifting his hips again, caused Nova to let out another obscene sound. The two shuddered as they stilled for a moment. The only sound was their panting breaths. 

“I...missed you,” J panted as his sonar spun rapidly, so much so that it almost looked as if it was skipping a few frames. The color held steady on that lovely pink hue. 

“I missed you as well,” Nova managed to get out in one breath. 

“Never again,” J’s voice was strained as his hips twitched, wanting to keep moving. “We’re not doing that again.” 

Nova chuckled breathlessly. “I concur. It was quite the stretch…” 

“Six weeks Nova,” J clarified as he shifted slightly, pulling a groan from the DJ, as he laid himself down on that wide chest. 

“I know,” Nova sighed as he titled his head enough to clink against J’s monitor. The small electrical zap sent a shudder down his spine. “I know…” 

“...move in?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Ah-fuck-I…” J pushed himself up slightly. Sonar pining and spinning. Gone was the pink hue of his arousal, and replaced with a bright red that exemplified his embarrassment. “I didn’t mean...well...yeah I did but--”

Nova pulled him back down, “J...I didn’t hear you.” 

J’s cooling system kicked into overdrive. The hum of the fans now mixing in with their heavy breathing. “I...ah--forget it.” 

“J…” Nova reached up and gently held J’s monitor. J could feel the heat slowly been drained away.

There was a high whine of the fans from the temperature shift, before J gave a defeated sigh. “Move in?”

“You...you can’t be--” Stars flickered brightly within his helmet. It was as if he was seeing spots. 

“I am!” J assured. “I-I’m not kidding--Nova, seriously...I was going crazy without seeing you. _Hearing you_ …” 

Nova could feel himself flush. The heat caused the swirling mass of stars and space contained within his helmet to shift colors once again. A sight J was certain he’d never get tired of seeing.  
He leaned down and kissed the DJ. Nova gasped before whining softly and kissed back. Sparks of blue and green jumping between the screen of J’s monitor, and Nova’s glass helmet. J rolled his hips again and Nova moaned into the kiss.

“J,” Nova panted in between kisses. “J please…”

“ _I love you_ ,” J murmured, voice fully synthesized. His hips slowly rocking, setting up the rhythm. Each thrust in would draw out a soft sound from the DJ. A whine. A whimper…

Long, arms wound around his neck again and held on. Nova’s voice soft and whispering soft praises in between those broken sounds. “So good...oh! Ah so good. J….J! There again please!”

He picked up his pace, thrusting a bit faster. A bit harder. He couldn’t help the shuddering tingle he felt each time he heard the slick sound of him pulling out before pushing back in. Nova’s legs wrapped around his waist as he clung to the other. 

“J...I-I can’t! Too good...Please!” 

“ _I-I’m close_ ,” J groaned, as his hips moved on their own. His movements become sloppy and jerky. “ _I can’t…I can’t--_ ”

Everything around them faded. Their world shrunk down to just the two of them. They leaned in and kissed once more. The sound of glass crunching went unnoticed by both of them. 

J pressing up against the DJ, that he was rubbing against Nova’s leaking erection. It was just enough stimulation for Nova to throw his head back with a loud cry that J swore caused the room to shake. 

Muscles spasming around J, pulling him over with a loud groan of his own. Arms giving out as he collapsed onto the DJ under him. Who gave a soft ‘ _oof_ ’ followed by a chuckle. 

\--

It was when rays of the early morning sun began pouring in that either one of them realized they most definitely dozed off. The stress and tension finally breaking with release...however something seemed off. 

The room almost seemed hazy...no that wasn't the word for it. Distorted. Like they were looking through a kaleidoscope. But what could possibly--

In an instant Nova reached up to their helmet. He let out a string of curses as he felt the surface. Marred and uneven with cracks. He could feel it heat up under his hand-they really WERE desperate weren't they? 

“So you noticed just now too…”

Nova yelped and looked besides him. J sprawled out on his side. The sight alone would be alluring if not for the fact of the discovery of the condition his helmet was in. 

J's monitor was a mess of spiderwebbed cracks, the sonar image glitched and warped. The color a vibrant red. “Seems we, ah, got a little carried away.”

“A little?” Nova sighed. 

“Could be worse,” J shrugged as he pushed himself up. Nove noted how he would usually be up and dressed, ready for the day before they would even stir. Perhaps last night wore him out just as much. 

“It will be worse.” 

“You're overreacting.”

“...J...your workshop is downstairs. And we HAVE to walk through the kitchen to get there.”

Nova watched as the color intensified more on J’s monitor. “Dammit.” 

It was to be expected really. The “walk of shame” as one would call it. Nova did his best to ignore the snickering that came from the robotic boy band. They knew quite well the relationship he had with their father. 

J just had the hold up a hand to cease any questions or comments. The boys knew better than to go against a command like that. However, it didn't stop them from making such remarks as soon as he and Nova were out of sight. J SWORE he heard Haym telling Zimelu to “ _pay up_ ” while the other grumbled something under his breath. 

…he'll need to talk to his boys about placing bets on HIS PRIVATE LIFE. But for now, he and Nova would tend to their damages first. 

“...is that offer still open?”

J’s sonar let out a distorted and crackling ping as he looked to Nova. “Offer?” 

“Of, ah…” Nova fidgeted with a particular crack on his helmet. “M-moving in?”

“Y-you would?!” 

“I-I would like to talk about it more…” Nova admitted. “That is, if the offer still stands.” 

Of course it still stood! J was going to make sure to fix them both up, and then give Nova one of the best kisses the DJ even had before they’d talk about it in detail. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO BOY
> 
> Medi back it again with smut. Don't ask how a sex repulsed ace has a knack for it, cause I clearly don't. 
> 
> A few notes: 
> 
> 1) Mangneov is the one who first coined "Jilpa" for Yinu's mom just feel and sounds so fitting. So thank you! It's a wonderful name! 
> 
> 2) Usa is based on one of Sayu's early concept designs. There are some really nice designs and thought it would be fun to toss in a small homage to it. 
> 
> 3) There's this HC of DJSS being a heat sink of sorts, and I actually kinda adore it? Like REALLY love it. 
> 
> 4) Speaking of the DJ, I personally think he's not like fully human? I mean it's clear that the people in NSR are really human either, but with what he can do, sorta makes me thing he's different compared to the "normal" of that society. 
> 
> 5) I WILL TAKE CLOSE FRIENDSHIP ZUKE/EVE/MAYDAY TO MY GD GRAVE!! (Also I think Eve would adore Ellie)
> 
> 6) The "brace" is what DJ's helmet sits on/floats above (depending on what art you look at. Personally I think his head floats and the brace helps keep it in place)


End file.
